Megaman Double Trouble
by Lilly light
Summary: My first fanfic. :3 a crossover between MegaMan.EXE and starforce , the darkloids are back and as always they're up to no good, but this time their not alone , can megaman.EXE and Geo stop them together ? find out on megaman double trouble
1. the beginning of the story

(A/N my brother helped me on starforce cuz i know nothing about it. oh and another thing i don't own any thing it's CAPCOM )

'

'

It was a normal day at Echo-ridge, where Geo Stellar was at the park waiting for his friends to go to the cinema and watch a movie

" yo, Geo" said an impatient Omega-xis "when are they coming, I am tiered of waiting"

"They should be here any minute" replied Geo "besides, you are one who got me to go early"

"I didn't know that we were going to wait THAT long" replied Omega-xis

And Geo just sighed

'

'

**After ten minutes**

Everyone showed up

"Sorry for keeping you waiting" started Sonia

"It's been a long time Megers" said a laughing Lyra

"Hmph" that was all what Omega-xis said to Lyra

"You look so pretty today Luna" said Zack kindly

"Wait till Megaman sees me" replied Luna

"Come on guys lets go, I am already hungry" said Bud only thinking about his stomach

"Bud we are not going to eat" as Luna said that to Bud the bus came

"Oh look, here is our bus" said Sonia happily

"Alright then, let's go" said Geo

As soon as everyone got on to the bus , the bus left

'

'

**Meanwhile in a place that existed 200 years ago, a place which if full of programs called Net Navis , and that place is net city.**

"Training system is ready, but are you three ready?" asked Numberman

"I was made to be ready" answered Searchman

"I am always ready" answered Protoman

"If they're ready, then I'm ready" answered Megeman

"Alright then TRAINING SYSTEM ON" said Numberman

As Numberman pushed a button Mettaur viruses started to appear

"Is that all you got" said Protoman while dashing at the Mettaurs, "Proto sword" as Protoman said that his hand glowed and changed into a sword and he slashed a group of Mettaurs.

"Mega buster" Megaman's hand glowed and changed in to buster "Let's bust some viruses" and started to bust some Mettaurs

"Scop egun" Search man hand also glowed and changed into a scoped gun and began to target a group of Mettaurs and he fired at the targeted Mettaurs which was the last of them

"Get ready for the next level" said Numberman while pushing another button and a lot of different viruses appeared this time

"Mega buster" said Megaman and started busting fishy and lance viruses

"Proto sword" said Protoman and also started to slash swordy and skully viruses

While Searchman was in a stealthy position aiming at the mole viruses "Scope gun" said Searchman while firing

'

'

**After a while they finished training**

"Great job, your skills have increased by 20%" said an amazed Numberman

"Well that's something good to hear" said Megaman

"But still, we need to improve" said Searchman

"Right …I have to go, I promised Trill to take him to the park, later" said Megaman then he left

'

'

"Oh yeah, I can take care of Trill all day" said an angry Medi

"And I can take care of Trill all week, and twice as better as you can" said an angry Roll

Just as they were about to attack each other

"Hey Roll, hey Medi" greeted Megaman

"Hey Mega" replied Roll

"How was the training" asked Medi

"Great" replied Megaman "but…where is Trill"

"Oh he is right he..." before Roll could finish

"Where did he go?" asked a worried Medi

"what? He's gone?" said Megaman

'

'

'

(A/N capcom owns everything i repeat capcom owns everything, since it's my first fanfic i would really need some tips thanks)


	2. Trill

(A/N sorry for the late update, i don't own anything, capcom owns both megaman NT warrior and starforce, enjoy)

.

Chapter 2 Trill

"Hey Roll, hey Medi" greeted Megaman

"Hey Mega" replied Roll

"How was the training" asked Medi

"Great" replied Megaman "but…where is Trill"

"Oh he is right he..." before Roll could finish

"Where did he go?" asked a worried Medi

"What? He's gone?" said Megaman

"Let's split up, he couldn't have gone that far" said Megaman

"Right" both Roll and Medi said in unison and in guilt

.

**But sadly Trill did go way far**

"Looks like were here" said Sonia

"FAINALLY" yelled Omega-xis

"Boy, that was one big traffic" said Bud

"We've got exactly 15min till the movie starts" said Zack looking at his watch

"Then lets hurry before it's too late" said Luna then every one started to run to the cinema.

.

**After the movie**

"Boy was that movie great" said Geo

"And that popcorn was tasty too" said Bud rubbing his big fat belly

"Bud all you can think about is food" said Zack

"Oh come on" said Bud a bit annoyed

"It's getting late, we should go home now" said Luna looking at the sun setting

"Well the bus is here, so let's go home" Sonia pointed at the bus

They all got on the bus.

.

**At Echo ridge park**

"It's been a long day and we have to go home now, see you at school " said Luna leaving after waving goodbye

"I have to go now, I don't want to be late for dinner" Bud left only thinking about his stomach, AGAIN

Zack sighed "he will never change, anyways bye" Zack left after saying goodbye

"thanks Geo for inviting me , it was a great day ,Hey Lyra , don't you want to say goodbye too" said Sonia but not hearing any replies from Lyra "Lyra? Are you ok"

Lyra suddenly appeared and finally replied "yes, but it seems that there is a loud strange noise in the wave world"

"Noise? What noise?" asked Geo Confused

Omega-xis appeared putting his hands on his ears to block the loud noise "I don't care what noise it is, JUST MAKE IT STOP"

"Okay, okay you don't have to yell, yeesh " Geo replied covering his ears "alright ready Sonia"

Sonia nodes yes

.

"TRANSCODE" they both yelled in unison

"MEGAMAN" (Omega-xis and Geo together)

"HARPNOTE" (Lyra and Sonia together)

.

They both appeared in the wave world and were welcomed by a loud voice

"Geo, it sounds like a crying child's voice" Harpnote yelled covering her ears

"THAT LAUD" Megaman yelled back

"JUST STOP IT ALRADY" Omega-xis also yelled

Megaman and Harpnote started searching for the source of the noise, every time they get closer the voice gets lauder, they kept searching until they saw a small yellow and white figure and it was the source of the noise.

"WHAT, that KID is the CAUSE of all that NOISE" yelled Omega-xis

"awww, isn't he cute" as Harpnote got closer the child got back " don't worry I'm not going to hurt you"

"y-you w-wont -sniff – " the chide stood in his place as Harpnote got closer

"Of course, why would I" as Harpnote said these words, a smile appeared on the child's face, he felt a bit safer than before

"I'm Trill" Trill said with a smile

" And I am Harpnote " said Harpnote said pointing at her self "and this is Megaman"

She said pointing at Megaman

As Trill heard the name Megaman he smiled and jumped on Megaman hugging him , thinking he was his Megaman , and Megaman was just confused

"Geo do you know him " Sonia said in a low voice making sure that Trill couldn't hear, but Geo shacked his head no

"Must be someone with the same code name " Geo also said in a low voice but Trill heard everything

" can there be really two Megaman " Trill asked and Megaman and Harpnote sweat dropped

"he heard us " Megaman muttered "yeah I guess " Megaman replied to Trill

"Why were you crying" Harpnote asked Trill

"I was lost and lonely" Trill answered looking down

Geo got closer " don't worry Trill we'll help u find your home, right guys"

Harpnote and Lyra nodded while Omega-xis said "yeah yeah , let's go on with it already"

"really , thank you" Trill jumped happily

" he's so cute when does that" Harpnote thought to her self

"but its getting late , right now all of us have to rest" Geo reminded them and then looked at Trill and kneeled to his level" Trill hold on to omega-xis okay "

And Trill confusely nodded

.

"PULSE OUT"

.

Megaman and Harpnote yelled in unison and disappeared

" alright, ready kid" Omega-xis said holding on to Trill, Omega-xis, Trill and Lyra disappeared and appeared in the human world

Trill looked around " where did Megaman and Harpnote go?"

"they're right here " Lyra pointed at Geo and Sonia

Trill looked at them confused

" Trill" Sonia kneeled down to Trills level " in the other world our code names are Megaman and Harpnote, but in this world our names are Geo" she pointed at Geo " and Sonia " she pointed at he self

"Ohhhh" Trill understood

"Well it's really late now, let's go home, see you at ANAKEN tomorrow?" Sonia reminded them

"sure, Trill you can stay with us " Geo smiled at Trill

"w-w-WHAT " Omega-xis freaked out" don't I have an opinion on this" as Omega-xis said that he found out that they already left " HEY WAIT"

.

**At the cyber world **

Megaman was looking for Trill since he found out he was missing, the same goes for Roll and Medi since it was their fault

"WHAT, Trill is gone" Megaman's friends Gutsman, Iceman and Glyde yelled

"Since when" Iceman asked in a worried tone

"Yesterday afternoon me, Roll and Medi looked for him every where but…" Megaman looked down

"Don't worry, we'll help you look for him" Glyde said giving Megaman more hope

Megaman nodded

" now lets split up guts , we don't have time to waste guts guts" Gutsman said as every nodded and everyone ran in different directions

No one knows how did Trill got missing and they won't but you will

.

**Flash**** back**

"WHAT, take that back" said an angry Roll

"IN YOUR DREAMS" replied Medi

"GRRRRRR" Roll and Medi said in unison

As they were fighting Trill was playing with the viruses don't ask how, but the viruses weren't enjoying it as ran to get away from Trill

"Hey wait" Trill said chasing the viruses as they went pass a warp door and Trill got transported to the wave world, and still chasing those viruses from before

And Roll and Medi didn't notice anything since they were busy fighting, the reason of their fight that they're both are in love with Megaman

**end flashback**

.

**The next day**

"*yawn* morning Omega-xis " Geo rubbed his eyes

"morning *yawn*" replied Omega-xis

"Where's Trill?' Geo changed his clothes

"Beats me" Omega-xis shrugged his shoulders

"WHAT" Geo quickly opened the door and got out of the room to look for Trill to find him with his mother

"And that's how you make a pancake" Geo's mother was showing Trill how to make pancakes

"Wooooow, can I try" Trill said thinking he can do it

"You can, but when you get older" Geo's mother said taking care of Trill's safety "good morning Geo, breakfast is ready"

"Thanks mom" Geo sat down and started to eat

"So what are you up to today" his mother asked and started to eat as well

"Me and Sonia are going to ANAKEN today" Geo replied

"Alright then, but don't be late " his mother ordered him

"Okay" Geo finished his breakfast and got up to meet Sonia at the park "later mom"

Geo went to the park and found Sonia waiting for him "morning was I late?"

"No, not at all I just came" Sonia answered "how is Trill"

Before could Geo answer Trill answered him self "I am okay"

"Get ready kids, cause the bus is here" Omega-xis said looking at the bus

"Alright then lets go'' Geo said getting on the bus followed by Sonia

.

**At ANAKEN**

They got off the bus to see a big building in front of them

"We're here" Sonia said facing the building

"Woooooooooooooooow" Trill was amazed by the size of the building

"Lets go, Mr. Boreal is waiting" Geo rushed them

As they got in they saw Mr. Boreal walking in the hallways

"Hey, Mr. Boreal" Sonia waved hi

Mr. Boreal turned around and saw them, and a smile appeared on his face " hey kids it's been a while" Mr. Boreal invited them to his office, Trill was playing around while the others were talking

"Mr. Boreal, do you know any thing about Trill" Geo asked looking at Trill

"Trill?" Mr. Boreal thought for a minute "no, in fact I've never seen something like him before"

"Hmmmmmmmm" every thought about Trill in silence

"Are you working on something new lately" Sonia changed the subject finding its no use to think now

"Yes, I've been working on a new proj….." Mr. Boreal was interrupted by an other scientist that seemed in a hurry "Dr, Boreal, someone seemed to hack the satellites main computer"

.

**(A/N Finally, it took me a long time to finish this, due to not knowing anything about starforce I kept asking my brother about ANAKEN and Mr. Boreal, But I can't believe I really enjoyed writing, please R&R….THANKS)**


End file.
